cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Mickail
Van's History: Under the ancient name of Tushpa, Van was the capital of the Urartian kingdom in the 9th century BC. Its ancient inhabitants called themselves Nairi and the city was a major Armenian center. These early settlements are believed to have centered on the steep-sided bluff now known as Van Castle (Van Kalesi), close to the edge of Lake Van and a few kilometers west of the modern city. Here have been found Urartian cuneiform inscriptions dating to the 8th and 7th centuries BC. The region came under the control of the Medes in the early 7th century BC and later by Persians in the mid 6th century BC. In 331 BC, Van was conquered by Alexander the Great and after his death became part of the Seleucid Empire. By the early 2nd century BC it was part of the Kingdom of Armenia. It became an important center during the reign of the Armenian king, Tigranes II, who founded the city of Tigranakert in the 1st century BC 4. The Persian Sassanids finally gained control of the area in the 4th century AD. Van Presently: Kingdom of Van is a growing, developing, and established nation at 290 days old with citizens primarily of Armenian ethnicity whose religion is Christian. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kingdom of Van work diligently to produce Uranium and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Kingdom of Van is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Kingdom of Van has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kingdom of Van allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kingdom of Van believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Kingdom of Van has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Kingdom of Van will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Improvements: Banks: 5, Clinics: 5, Factories: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Labor Camps: 5, Schools: 5, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2, Military Strength: Soldiers: 40,000 Tanks: 15,000 Ruler: Lord Mickail Levon Boghosian the 3rd, Prince of Armenia. Studied Politicial Science and History at Oxford University, England. He is a born politician and leader. His military skills and tactics surpass most commanders. Lord Mickail is of noble birth under Boghosian Dynasty, he will be the 8th from his dynasty to inheirate the throne of Armenia. Lord Mickail was born in the city of Van, Armenia on October 19, 1989. Category:Leaders